A Lion's Cub
by BloodofWolves
Summary: A tribute and a volunteer. Fili and Kili were thrown into the games during the 50th Hunger Games, facing 46 other kids. Fili didn't care about winning; he had only volunteered to protect 12-year-old Kili. With the help of Aidan and Dean, their Capitol mentors, maybe District 12 has a shot at winning. Of course, there's a cost that Fili hadn't realized when he volunteered for Ori.


They were merchant boys.

They looked it. Their clothes fit comfortably, and their hair was always neat. They were certainly better off than most residents of District 12. The elder was 17, and the younger was nearing his 12th birthday.

Fili didn't think of his name being called at the Reaping. After 5 years, he hadn't been called up to go on the stage, go to the Capitol, then go to an arena to fight for his life against 23 other kids. Kili wasn't even old enough; for the past 11 years, he had been held or stood by their uncle as the tributes' names were called.

But lately, the youngest Durin child had been having nightmares. He'd wake, screaming, tears streaming down his face. Only in the arms of Thorin or Fili was he able to calm down. Every night, he would dream his name had been called. One night, it had been in a desert arena, a tribute thrusting a knife through his chest; the faces were always blurred.

The day before the Reaping, Fili walked into the public market. He wanted to get something for Kili, something to comfort him during his first Reaping.

He looked around at the various trinkets that were laid out around on a table. He picked up a small silver pin of the Capitol's emblem. Frowning, he dropped it. No, Kili wouldn't like it.

"Fili!"

The blond turned, then smiled. "Bofur?"

The miner smiled, walking over. "Where's Kili?"

"At home." Fili frowned. "He's terrified."

"Eh, that's probably healthy. If he wasn't scared, that'd probably mean he doesn't care one way or another."

Fili nodded. "I want to get something for him to have at the Reaping. You know, for comfort. I hadn't gotten him anything for his birthday a couple days ago, so I was hoping I could find something that would make up for it."

Bofur smiled. "Ah, he'd appreciate that." He seemed hesitant for a moment, frowning, then smiled again. "Don't tell anyone this, but I found this in the mines." He held out his hand, palm up.

In his palm was a small silver pin, a bow being pulled back to fire an arrow. "I know Kili's a shooter," Bofur muttered. "I've seen him go beyond the fence."

Fili frowned. He knew Kili had a bow and some arrows, but he'd always thought Kili just liked to hang it in his room for decoration.

"He goes past the fence?" Fili asked. "Isn't it electrocuted?"

"Not all the time, and only in a couple of spots. You didn't know?"

"Not at all." He knew he should be responsible and tell Thorin; Kili was breaking the law by going into the Meadow. But he couldn't help himself before asking: "Is he any good?"

"I don't think I've seen him miss." Bofur didn't miss the small smile that glimmered on the boy's face before it vanished.

•••

"You'll be okay, Kili," Fili murmured as he brushed out his brother's hair. T

The brunette shifted unhappily. "I know it's unlikely," he murmured. "But what if they do call my name?"

"Then I'll volunteer for you."

Kili immediately stood, turning quickly. "No! Don't you dare! I-I can't live if you're… If you're d-dead, Fee!"

Fili stood and pulled his brother into his arms as the youth began to cry. There was always a possibility that out of all those names, that one slip that had **Killian Durin **on it would be pulled from the glass ball.

And yet, it was a Quarter Quell. The 50th Quarter Quell; this year, 4 tributes would be selected. Not two. Two boys and two girls. That upped the chances of Kili being called. But the odds were in the boy's favor; 1 in over 100.

He stroked Kili's hair, murmuring soft words of love to calm his panic-stricken brother. Soon Kili stilled, and all was silent except for the younger brother's sniffling.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight? Or with Uncle."

"Y-You," Kili sniffed. Fili smiled and nodded. After brushing their teeth, they got into bed.

Kili snuggled up to Fili, wrapped up in his brother's arms. The blond smiled and kissed Kili's forehead before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

•••

"NO! _**NO!**_"

Kili's expected scream instantly woke Fili, as he was a light sleeper.

But Kili wasn't beside him like when they'd fallen asleep. Instead, the child was nowhere to be seen.

A motherly instinct – the need to protect Kili – spurred him out of bed and he ran down the hall to his uncle's room.

Leaning in, he felt relief. Kili was wrapped in Thorin's arms, the older man looking tired but he was stroking Kili's hair, murmuring to him that he was safe, that his name wouldn't be called. It was a fantasy that Fili wanted to be true.

Thorin looked up at him and he came over to the bed, getting on and hugging Kili from the other side.

This was their family. Frerin had been killed in a mining explosion, and Dís had passed away of a sickness, all before Kili could walk. So Thorin was left alone, with a 5-nearly-6-year-old child and an infant. He cared for them the best he could, but he was one of the top merchants and he was always busy.

Now, every year he had to fear for their lives. Fili's name would only be in for one more year and then he would be free from the Reapings. But then, if Kili's name was called after he was done with the Reapings, Fili would be powerless to volunteer.

Yet, no one in District 12 volunteered. That just didn't happen.

The Reaping was hours away, and Kili was trembling violently as tears streamed down his face. "Shhh, Kee, it's okay," Fili cooed.

Kili looked at him with fear. Fili smiled, then dug his hand into the pocket of his sleeping clothes. "I got you something." He pulled out the pin with a smile.

Kili took it and looked at it. He looked up at Fili with a teary-eyed smile. "Th-Thanks…"

Fili smiled and hugged him again.

"4 tributes," Thorin muttered. He looked at Fili.

Fili forced a smile. At 17, there were 6 slips of paper that had his name on it.

It was at 2:00 that everyone would go to the Justice Hall for the Reaping. Before they went, they dressed in their best clothes. Kili wore a blue button-up shirt with brown trousers, and Fili wore a white button-up shirt with a black waistcoat and brown trousers.

They walked to the square. When they arrived, Thorin separated to the adults area. Fili and Kili stuck by each other, fading into the crowd of kids.

There was a small checkpoint up ahead, where Peacekeepers were taking drops of blood from the fingers of the children. Kili stopped as he saw this, pale.

"Kili," Fili said, and he pulled Kili to the side. "It's okay. They have to take some blood, just a little, so they know who you are. It'll sting a bit, but don't worry. See, Jax is there, go with him. I'll be near the front, and I'll find you afterwards, okay? They won't call your name."

Kili made a small whimper and he nodded. He ran ahead to catch up with his friend, Jax. Fili blended into the crowd.

After giving some blood, Fili went ahead to the roped section for the 17 year old boys. He looked around; he glanced back and saw Thorin. The man was looking in the direction of the 12-year-old boys; towards Kili.

_Be safe, _Fili thought.

In front of the Hall, a stage had been built for the Reaping. Peacekeepers, in their white uniforms, stood around. Suddenly there was a tap on the microphone and everyone looked to the stage.

"Welcome!" said the District's escort, Elthen Fhaust. "Welcome, to the 50th annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

No one spoke. No one wanted to.

"Before we begin on this special day, we have a film for you all, all the way from the Capitol!"

Eyes glanced towards the screen on the side of the stage. Fili mouthed the words- he had memorized them unintentionally.

"_War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocketed our land. District 13 rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. Then came the peace, hard fought and sorely won. People rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost. When the traitors were defeated, we swore as a nation to never know this treason again. And so, it was decreed that each year the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute, one young man and woman, to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage, and sacrifice. The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future."_

Elthen clapped a few times. "Isn't it a wonderful thing?"

The Capitol getup of the escort and his high, cheery voice made Fili cringe. He felt embarrassed for the guy.

"Now, the time has come to select District 12's tributes. For this Quarter Quell, two brave young men and women will be picked. Ladies first."

Elthen walked to the girls' bowl and fished out a folded slip. He walked back to the microphone and unfolded it.

Fili held his breath. What if one of his best friends got picked?

"Cassia Welch!"

He felt slight relief. He didn't know this Cassia.

Everyone watched as the shy redhead walked onto the stage, two Peacekeepers pushing her forward. A cry was heard from the girl's mother.

"Lily Glade!"

Fili swallowed. Lily had been his friend since childhood. As she slowly left the 17-year-old girls section, two Peacekeepers came and brought her on stage.

"Now for the boys," Elthen said. Fili's heart began to pound loudly in his chest. As Elthen walked to the boys' bowl and put his hand in, Fili looked back towards his brother, but couldn't see him.

Elthen went to the microphone, holding a slip. He unfolded it, so slowly that FIli was ready to scream at him to hurry up.

"Killian Durin!"

And his world crashed.

•••

Kili was in shock.

His name had been called, he knew. The boys around him – even Jax – had backed away from him.

2 white uniformed Peacekeepers walked towards him and he felt his fight or flight instinct urge him to run. The first Peacekeeper grabbed his arm, then leaned close. "It's alright, Kee."

It was Dwalin, Thorin's best friend.

The other guard took his other arm and led him towards the stage. He glanced back at Thorin, afraid.

Near the front, he saw Fili. His older brother looked horrified. Kili's eyes were shining as he held back tears. He shook his head; no. _Don't you dare volunteer._

He walked up the steps of the stage and stood to the right of Elthen. He stared at his shoes. He could feel everyone staring at him.

He was tiny, born premature. Yeah, he knew he could shoot, but there was no way he had the moral ability to shoot a person. All he shot was the old oak tree near the edge of the forest.

And he was only 12. His birthday had been 4 days prior. Why couldn't he get to enjoy his new age?

•••

"Now the next male tribute," Elthen said, still in his cheery voice.

He pulled out another random slip. "Ori Ri."

One of Kili's friends. Fili hardly heard, but it still clicked in his brain.

Ori was small, like Kili. He preferred books to people, and was a gentle soul. Killing would be impossible for him.

The Peacekeepers began to lead the little redhead to the stage. Fili's reaction was sudden.

"_**I volunteer as tribute!**_"

In that moment, he threw his life away.

He dashed out from under the rope and onto the path.

"We have a volunteer!" Elthen exclaimed. A Peacekeeper took his arm, but he wrenched it away. He could walk onto a stage.

He ran up the steps, 2 at a time, and Kili rushed into his arms. He held him tightly, heart pounding loudly in his chest.

They were both tributes now.

"You're an idiot," Kili whispered.

"I'm an idiot who's going to protect you," Fili said firmly.

Elthen tapped his shoulder. "And what's your name?"

"Fil- Finlay. Durin."

"This is your brother, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Fili said snappishly. They let go of each other.

"Alright!" Elthen said, still smiling. "Shake hands, tributes."

They turned to the girls and shook hands. Cassia looked terrified, and Lily looked worried. Fili only felt numb.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Elthen announced. "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

Then they went into the Justice Hall, and their old lives vanished.


End file.
